Nous: toi, moi, je -vampyres jumeaux-
by Kyra A'dryalys
Summary: Kamui et Subaru, jumeaux vampyres séprarés à la naissance tentent de garder lien avec l'Autre, de vivre sans Lui mais pourtant... ils aspirent à être indépendants... Mais ne le peuvent. Ils désirent se rencontrer. Ils veulent s'unir. Il veulent l'Autre et ainsi former ce "Nous."


**Nous : toi, moi, je —jumeaux vampyres—  
**

À la naissance, ils nous séparâmes. Très jeunes, nous dûmes apprendre à combler le vide qui nous pesait, que ce soit par excès ou refus de sang, de dormir éternellement et même tenter d'arrêter de vivre. Nous fûmes toujours en communication avec l'Autre—en tant que jumeaux, ce fut facile. Nous nous comblâmes de petits et grands gestes visant à envoyer un signal à l'autre; _je suis là._ Nous nous détestâmes—si l'Autre n'existait pas, il ne souffrirait pas de ma douleur. Mais il ne se réjouirait pas de mon bonheur à ma place...

…Nous nous aimâmes.

Et soudain… tout bascula…  
Subaru dit « je ». Après, il prononça le mot « moi », reconnaissant son unicité. Tout d'abord craintif puis d'une voix forte et décidée. Tous s'en retrouvèrent surpris : tous eurent cru que ce serait son jumeau qui lancerait ces paroles le premier.  
Pour Kamui, ce fut le scandale. Il s'accrocha à son frère et hurla son malheur. Subaru pleura sa compassion. Ils décidèrent de se rejoindre… mais ne purent. Ils abandonnèrent, guettant jour et nuit l'arrivée de l'autre avec hâte et appréhension.  
Ensuite, Kamui articula son tout premier « moi je », le tonna haut et fort. Mais ne put le regretter ni réconforter Subaru qui s'inquiétait de loin.  
Subaru enferma les mots dans un éternels mutisme—il eut cru que Kamui réparerait son erreur. Son cadet apprit « tu » et « vous ». L'aîné découvrit « il (s) » et « elle(s) ». Pour le réconforter, son frère lui chuchota « nous » au creux de l'oreille.  
Ce fut une grande étape de leur existence.

Kamui fit un pas et ouvrit la marche. Subaru en fit deux, tomba et ferma la marche. Son frère le soigna tendrement mais se blessa encore plus. Ils apprirent à être complémentaires et à trouver leur propre équilibre. Kamui innovait; Subaru apportait les limites et les défaites. Ensemble, ils célébrèrent leurs victoires.

Ils grandirent et évoluèrent. Ils s'assurèrent de grandir autant et en même temps que l'autre. Ils dosèrent leurs rations de sang pour en arriver au même régime et ce, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.  
Mais un beau jour, Kamui tortura, viola, massacra et tua une dizaine de familles de vampires. Le pur vampyre développa une forme de cannibalisme.  
On eut peur de lui.  
Subaru s'en révolta et refusa tout net de boire. Il devint anorexique.  
On eut peur pour lui.  
Il verrouilla son esprit et empêcha toute forme de télépathie.

Ils vieillirent, devinrent forts. Les jumeaux accumulèrent les crimes et les carnages. Ils voulurent que l'on parle d'eux, qu'ils fassent la une des manchettes, ils voulaient localiser l'Autre.

Les vampyres jumeaux ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Un beau jour—ou plutôt, une belle nuit—, ils se croisèrent enfin. Au beau milieu d'une ruelle de l'Allemagne romantique. Ils figèrent, s'observèrent. Attentivement. Kamui empoigna le poignet de son aîné et courut. Ils s'arrêtèrent épuisés dans un sombre petit cimetière oublié, synonyme de havre de paix.

—Kamui, tes yeux, ils… ils sont bleus!

—Alors fais-moi voir nos différences de tes yeux verts!

Kamui embrassa cette bouche qui pouvait lui confier les pires horreurs et les meilleures fantaisies. Il embrassa les non-dits, les conflits et les dialogues absents. Subaru se défit de ce baiser et lécha du bout de la langue les larmes coulissantes sur les joues de porcelaine de son cadet. Il serra contre lui ce corps de force et de tremblements. Il frémit pour son frère et le cœur de Kamui battit pour son aîné. Leurs mains agiles ôtèrent les vêtements, les couches d'orgueil et les carapaces protectrices. Subaru posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de son jumeau vampyre et les glissa lentement, très lentement. Le jeune homme chercha refuge au creux de son épaule et gémit de plaisir sous les caresses de l'Autre. Subaru sortit les crocs et mordit. Il goûta au sang bouillant, volontaire et désireux d'aventures et de passion. Kamui s'immobilisa, poussa un cri plaintif de douleur et posa sa tête contre le torse nu de son frère. Le cou ensanglanté, il reprit son souffle et croqua dans le mamelon rosé érigé qui s'offrait à lui. Affamé, il goûta au deuxième. Puis, le cadet défit la ceinture du pantalon et ôta tout vêtement du corps de son jumeau. Il souffla sur la peau blanche immaculée pareille à la sienne, cette peau protectrice qu'ils avaient autrefois partagée. Il fit partir en fumée des muscles saillants les poussières et les cendres de tous leurs malheurs. Le vampyre embrassa les pieds de son aîné et admit par le fait même sa soumission—ce que Subaru détesta.

—Relève-toi! Ne comprends-tu pas, mon frère? Nous sommes égaux… rien qu'égaux… jumeaux…

Sa voix se perdit dans la plainte du vent. Les jumeaux vampyres s'unirent, se délectèrent de la jouissance de l'Autre, de ce moment tant aspiré dans le plus beau des fantasmes. Subaru s'écroula sur Kamui, ivre-mort de plaisir. D'une main tremblante, il saisit son pantalon qui ne devait pas traîner très loin, fouilla dans une poche et en sortit deux pieux de bois. Il les échappa. Kamui les reprit et en plaça un dans la mon de son frère. Appuyé sur ses coudes, ce dernier tremblait.

—Kamui, je… je n-ne sais pas si j-je… suis en m-m-mesure de… faire une… telle chose…, pleurait-il.

—Ne pars pas sans moi, ne me laisse pas seul! S'écria Kamui, ému. Je… nous allons le faire.

—Ka-

—Ça ira, Subaru, ça ira… Mais je suis incapable de commencer,… alors… s'il te plaît…

L'aîné enfonça le pieu dans le cœur de son cadet le premier. Le cadet transperça un amour qui l'avait adoré.

Mains et esprits liés, ils se retrouvèrent.

…_Je t'aime_


End file.
